


Sick Day

by Coffeelti



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fever, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeelti/pseuds/Coffeelti
Summary: Based off the prompt "I fell...In love with you."
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 69





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had any good ideas for Carry On-Sparks lately (I'm going to try and do this week's prompt though) and work has been pretty hectic. I saw this prompt on Tumblr and totally wanted to do a sickfic for it.

Simon

I had been feeling off all morning. When I woke up the room felt warmer than usual but I just passed it off as Baz closing the window in the middle of the night. As the morning went on I started to feel hotter and nauseous. I didn’t want to tell Baz since I knew he would cancel our date. He had stayed over the night before so we could get to the botanical gardens right when they opened. Things had been going better since we had gotten back from America. We were starting to have what I would consider a healthy relationship.

Baz could tell something was off. I didn’t finish my breakfast but I tried to play if off by saying that I was trying to save room for lunch and snacks. I could tell he didn’t believe it. Even I didn’t believe what I was saying. He didn’t argue with me though, which I was grateful for.

As we started to leave the apartment I knew I wouldn’t be able to hide it for long. I was starting to feel dizzy and the nausea was getting worse. I locked the door and started down the stairs after Baz. Once I reached the bottom I paused and closed my eyes, trying to push the nausea down. I must not be doing a very good job because I hear him speak.

“Snow, are you coming?” I opened my mouth to answer but I couldn’t get the words out. I gripped onto the railing as the world started to spin and black spots started to appear in my vision. Baz had started to walk back towards me, reaching his hand out. I could see his lips moving but I can’t hear the words. The last thing I remembered was the look of panic on Baz’s face before the world turned black.

“Snow. Simon. Simon wake up.” I open my eyes to see Baz’s face over me, my head in his lap and his hand holding my face towards him. We were still in the hallway by the stairs. I try to remember what happened when I realize that I must have passed out. Apparently going out with a fever wasn’t the smartest idea.

“Simon are you ok?” I can tell that he’s worried. I don’t want him to be though. We were going to have a nice time and I had been looking forward to it all week. He had been working hard at school and I could tell that he needed a break. 

“Sorry Baz, I fell...in love with you. You’re so pretty.” I couldn’t help but laugh as I tried to look up at him. Everything was fuzzy and I felt so warm. His face was blurry and the room was spinning. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back into his lap.

“Crowley, you’re delirious.” I could feel his hand on my forehead. I signed and turned to press further into his hand. His hand was the perfect temperature. I wanted to stay like this forever but I knew that my stomach wasn’t going to let me. The nausea was getting worse the longer I was laying down.

“You’re burning up more than normal. You should have told me you were feeling sick.”

“I didn’t want to cancel our date. I want to spend time with you” My stomach lurched. I should tell Baz that we need to get back to the apartment soon. Boyfriend or not, I doubt Baz would forgive me if I threw up on him.

“Baz.. I’m going to be sick.” He pulled me up and helped me up the stairs to the apartment as carefully as he could. With each step I could feel the need to vomit getting worse and worse. As soon as the door shut I pulled away from Baz’s arms and stumped my way to the bathroom. I could feel Baz’s hand rubbing circles on my back as I knelt over the toilet and emptied my stomach. 

“I’m sorry for ruining our date.” I felt like I could cry. As the dizziness wore off I started to feel more miserable. Not to mention embarrassed that I just threw up my breakfast in front of my boyfriend. 

“The garden will still be there when you’re feeling better. Now, are you feeling well enough to head back to bed?”

Baz holds on to me as I brush my teeth before heading back to bed. I lay down and sigh as I can feel my body relax. Baz lays down next to me and I turn to lay my head in the crook of his neck. I can feel his hand carding through my hair and his neck feels cool on my overheated forehead. 

“Will you stay?” I ask as I push my head closer to his neck. I still feel slightly nauseous but it's bearable compared to earlier. His hand tangles in my hair as the other pulls me closer to him.

“Of course.” I hear as I fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
